onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel (episode)
For the character, see Ariel. "Ariel" is the 50th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Back in the fairytale land that was, when Ariel saves Snow White from drowning in the ocean's depths, Snow returns the favor by helping her new friend get acquainted with Prince Eric, with whom she has fallen madly in love with. Meanwhile, Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Hook attempt to save Neal, who is imprisoned in one of Pan's encampments, and Regina and Mr. Gold begrudgingly team up to find a way to take down Pan. Plot 'Teaser' In the Enchanted Forest, a panting Snow White peaks through some leaves, looking for something, when suddenly she hears men shouting behind her, yelling "After her". Snow runs away and then two black knights appear and they begin to chase after the princess. Snow runs at a fast pace through the forest as the knights chase her, telling her to stop, however she doesn't listen. She jumps over rocks and slides down mud hills to escape the knights, but they continue to be hot on her tail. She manages to get a lead and then runs out of the forest, however, she finds herself on the edge of a cliff. She stops in fright and looks down at the ocean below, sighing "Really?". The two knights then emerge from the forest and get ready to draw their swords. One of them tells Snow she's a long way from home and then asks if she really thought she could hide from the queen here. Snow admits she did. The guard then tells her not to worry as they're here to take her back. They both draw their swords as the guard tells Snow that the queen is eager to see her again. Snow simply smiles and tells them it's not going to happen. She turns and jumps into the waters, much to the guards displeasure. As she hits the water, she falls unconscious and begins to sink. However, a hand suddenly grabs her and Snow is taken to the surface. She regains her consciousness and turns to her saviour, a red haired girl. She thanks the girl, who tells her its no problem before suggesting diving in calmer waters next time. Snow looks down into the water and notices the woman has a fin, pointing out she's a mermaid. The red haired girl smiles and confirms this before introducing herself as Ariel. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Neverland, Emma is stood in front of a pile of firewood as Regina tells her to focus. The blonde is trying to set fire to the woods using her magic. Nothing happens, so a frustrated Regina yells to concentrate. Emma says its hard when she's shouting in her ear, but Regina points out she will find herself in many hard situations when she needs to use magic and then tells the blonde to find her anger, using it to focus. Emma says there must be a way to do it without going dark, so Regina angrily says she's a pathetic waste of ability. Emma retorts that Regina is a monster, but the queen doesn't respond, she simply points out a smell. She points out that the fire is now lit because of Emma's anger. The blonde and her parents are all shocked and Regina walks away, smug. Meanwhile, Charming tells Snow, as they observe their daughter, that this is a bad idea. Snow points out that Emma has the power in her and she should learn to use it, adding that they have to trust her. Charming explains that it's not Emma who he doesn't trust. With that, Hook emerges from the jungle after his encounter with Pan. He quietly tells the two that they need to talk and then he kneels beside the couple. Hook reveals that Pan paid him a visit and revealed that Neal is alive and in Neverland; Snow and Charming are shocked. Snow points out that Emma saw Neal get shot and fall through a portal, claiming nobody could survive that, however, Hook states that Neal did and Pan took him from the camp they're at and took him to his cave. Charming wonders why Pan would reveal this, so Hook, not wanting to state the truth, says he doesn't know. Snow suddenly notices something and realizes Pan is telling the truth. She walks over to a snapped branch in the tall grass, noticing there was a struggle. The princess attempts to rush over and tell Emma, but Charming stops her, reminding her that Emma lost Neal once so they can't put her through losing him again. Hook agrees with the prince. Snow asks if they want them to find Neal without letting Emma know and she points out she's never lied to Emma before. Hook points out that she's not lying, she'll just be keeping a secret. Snow says that secrets keep people from those they really care about, but Charming adds that secrets can also stop those you care about being hurt. Snow looks at her daughter and sighs. In the fairytale land that was, Snow and Ariel have made it to the shore and the former is sat on a long while the latter watches her from near the water. She asks what possessed Snow to jump so Snow asks if she's been chased by an Evil Queen; Ariel says she hasn't. Snow adds that it makes you do crazy things and Ariel agrees, so the princess asks if she's on the run too, however, the mermaid says she's on the run to someone. Snow smiles and asks his name, pointing out that it's obviously love. Ariel explains that his name is Eric and he's a prince in this kingdom. A confused Snow asks if he's human. Ariel explains that about a year ago his ship wrecked and she saved him from drowning and although they never spoke as he was unconscious, she knew he was the one. "Love at first sight" Snow tells Ariel, who begins to think she sounds dumb. Snow stops the mermaid and tells her it doesn't sound dumb at all. Ariel smiles and begins to search through a little bag she carries. Snow comments that it's interesting, so the mermaid states that she collects things and then hands Snow a piece of paper, saying she found it. Ariel explains there is a ball tonight at his castle celebrating the sea goddess Ursula. She adds that she was hoping on meeting him there, so a confused Snow asks how she will do that with a tail. Ariel smiles with a bit of anxiety before bringing her tail out of the water, revealing it all. Smoke then surrounds the scaly tail and Ariel is suddenly able to stand up...with legs. Snow looks at the wobbly mermaid with shock and asks how she did that. Ariel poorly walks over to Snow, stating she doesn't know much about mer-mythology. As Ariel struggles to walk and sit down beside Snow, the princess chuckles that Ariel doesn't know much about people-mythology. Ariel explains that every year Ursula grants her kind the ability to walk on land for twelve hours. Snow wonders why Ariel doesn't ask Ursula for a bit more time than twelve hours, but the mermaid explains that nobody has seen her for thousands of years, stating she's a bit of a myth. Snow points out that Ariel saved her life, so the least she can do in return is help find the love of hers. Ariel thanks her friend and then asks if she can keep a secret; she's a mermaid. Snow says she knows, but Ariel points out that Eric doesn't and asks if they can keep that under the sea for now. Snow asks if Eric should eventually find out, but Ariel asks to let him fall for her first. Snow agrees and assures her that her secret is safe. The two smile at each other. Back in Neverland, Hook, Snow and Charming are preparing to leave. Snow adds that if they're going to hide this they'll need a good cover story, Charming and Hook both agree at the same time that they have it sorted. With that, Emma asks them where the three of them are going so the two men reply simultaneously, however, they both have different responses. A confused Emma asks what's going on, so Snow immediately confesses that Neal is alive. A conflicted Emma repeats what her mother just told her and then Snow points out that he may be alive. She then apologizes to Hook and Charming, stating that Emma deserved to know the truth. Emma looks horrified. 'Act II' Rumplestiltskin is sat on a rock with his eyes closed and a look of frustrated concentration on his face. Suddenly, Pan appears in front of the man and gets his attention by claiming he can't see the future here. Rumple is startled. Pan adds that it's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still. Rumple says he may not be able to see the future here, but he can make one happen. Pan grows a smug smile and asks if that was a threat before showing the breakfast he made for him. Rumple looks at the cooking eggs on the fire and Pan says that he thought Rumple could use it as he's looking sad. Rumple insists he's fine, but Pan points out that he lost Neal again and Henry is unattainable because he'd have to go through him, pointing out they both know he can't. Pan grabs one of the eggs and offers it to Rumple, but he doesn't trust him and asks what he wants. Pan eats the egg and then he tells Rumple he's just pointing out the silver lining in his cloudy life. Rumple asks if that's killing Pan so all their troubles end. Pan laughs and then his smug smile goes, pointing out they both know that's not going to happen because the only way to do that would mean sacrificing himself. Pan then tells Rumple he could leave the island, but Rumple refuses to leave his son and Henry. Pan asks what the point of saving them would be because he'll never be forgiven. A sad Rumple says he doesn't know that, so Pan asks if Rumple has forgiven his father. Rumple seems even more upset by this. Pan goes on to explain that Rumple has Belle waiting for him in Storybrooke so he should go back to her and make a new start, adding that she seems fertile so he could get a new child. He then tells Rumple that they both know that's his only possible future...considering he wants to live. After a moment of silence, Pan tells Rumple to enjoy the eggs before evilly walking away into the jungle. An upset Rumple is left alone. "This is a waste of time" Regina angrily tells the rest of her group, who wants to save Neal. Regina claims that Pan is toying with them, but Snow isn't so sure and then she shows everyone more marks in the ground; she concludes someone was definitely resisting. Emma asks how they're sure that means Neal, so Snow says it means someone was fighting for their life. Regina asks Emma if she's really going to fall for this, and when she doesn't get an answer, she knows she believes it. Regina then tells the group that if they want to follow "the evil munchkin's dirt road" then they can be her guest. As she begins to walk away, Emma asks where she's going, so Regina states she's going to save their son. Emma says they need to stick together, but Regina says they don't. She tells Emma that although she might be willing to risk their son's life over Neal, but she's not. She tells the group that she's tired of waiting around before finally leaving. When she's gone, Emma realizes Regina may be right and Pan could be lying, however, Snow tells her that just because it seems too good to be true it doesn't mean that it is. She tells her daughter not to give up as she owes it to Henry and to herself to find out if Neal is still alive. In the fairytale land that was, Snow and Ariel enter the Prince's ball, dressed in beautiful gowns. Both girls are amazed by the ball's beauty and then Ariel asks if she looks okay and if its supposed to be tight, so Snow assures her that she's fine. Ariel wonders how she knows these things, so Snow explains that she used to be a princess. Ariel says she may be again, but Snow doubts this and instead tells Ariel she can be one tonight. The two walk past a golden statue of Ursula as they head to a buffet table. Snow picks up a fork and tells the mermaid to remember what she taught her. She asks what the thing she's holding is called, so Ariel asks if its a mini trident. Snow makes an S-sound, so Ariel questions if its a salad trident. Snow corrects her and tells her its a salad fork. The two chuckle. Ariel then grabs the fork and puts it in her pocket, but Snow explains it's not very valuable. With that, Prince Eric arrives. Snow notices him and points him out to Ariel, wondering if it's the right guy. With a huge smile, Ariel confirms this, stating he's just as she remembered...less wet, but more handsome. As Eric walks down the stairs, he notices Ariel and stops in his tracks to look at her beauty. Ariel smiles at him and he smiles back. Snow whispers Ariel to go to him, but the mermaid is unsure. Snow tells her friend that love at first sight doesn't need much prompting before pushing her forward slightly. Ariel smiles as she walks towards the prince, but she accidentally trips over. Eric helps her up and asks if she'd like to dance as it may be easier than walking. Ariel looks around and points out that nobody is dancing, so Eric tells her that a perk of being a prince is that he can dance when he wants. He then takes Ariel's hand and then signals to some musicians to start playing some music. He introduces himself as Eric and she introduces herself as Ariel. He bows and tells her she looks familiar, wondering if they've met. She curtsies in return and tells him she doesn't think they have. Suddenly, as the two begin to dace, Eric realizes where he knows her from. He tells Ariel that he was in a shipwreck and he nearly drowned, but someone saved him. He says he didn't see their face, but he's had a recurring dream of a face since then...her face. Ariel tells him that can't be as she's new in town. Eric tells her that Ursula saved him, and in doing so she showed him a vision of her future; her. Ariel tells the prince that Ursula is just a myth, but he questions if she is, because she's stood in front of him. Eric asks what brings Ariel to his kingdom, so she tells him she wants to see the world. Eric explains they have something in common because tomorrow morning he's going on a grand expedition. He tells her that he's been planning it for years and this ball shall be his last ball, as come tomorrow, he'll be exploring the lands as far as Agrabah. Ariel is amazed that Eric is doing it, claiming that she's always wanted to see the world. Eric tells her to come because he can see in her eyes that she wants to. Knowing she can't leave with him because she only has legs for twelve hours, Ariel looks uncomfortable with this request. Eric wonders if he's misread things so Ariel awkwardly tries to answer him. He apologizes for pressuring her, stating its unfair. He then offers Ariel a deal...tomorrow morning he will wait for her and if she shows up, he'll be filled with joy. And if she doesn't, he may be heartbroken but he'll understand. Ariel lets out a little smile. The prince then bows and tells her it's so nice to meet her. She curtsies back and then he walks away as the song has ended. Ariel looks at him as he goes to greet his other guests, and then as she hurries back to Snow, he quickly gives Ariel another glance. When Ariel reaches her friend, she begins to tell her about what just happened. Unbeknownst to the two girls, their conversation is being watched by the evil Queen Regina. Regina is watching them from a mirror in her Dark Castle with the two guards who chases Snow behind her. She watches the two friends talk and snarls with disgust. One of the guards confirms that the woman with the red hair is the one who rescued Snow White, he adds that he thought she had a tail but confirms its her. Regina tells the guards that next time they let someone fall to their death they should make sure they're actually dead. The guard claims that she looked dead, but Regina tells him "No, death looks more like this" before giving a wave of her hand and snapping his neck with magic. The second guard is left terrified as he asks if the queen wants him to send more knights after Snow White, but she tells him that they've proved unequal to the task. A thought suddenly pops into her head and then she turns to the mirror, in which she can see the two girls, and she tells him that she's got a new idea. She then continues to watch Ariel and Snow talking while she smiles evilly. Back in Neverland, someone is watching Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan and Captain Hook make their way through the thick jungle through a telescope. The beholder of the telescope is none other than Peter Pan, who is stood with his right-hand-man Felix. Neal is hanging in a cage behind them. Pan tells Felix to look at them go, so determined to find their missing friend. Felix wonders what they should do with that friend; Neal, so Pan tells Felix that its time to move him and take him to the Echo Cave. Felix walks away and then he orders some Lost Boys to lower the cage. As they lower it with a rope, Pan utters to himself that the game is about to get interesting. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features Ariel, as a mermaid, sitting atop a rock and flipping her fins. *Although credited, Jared S. Gilmore (Henry Mills) is absent from the episode. Production *The title of this episode was confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on August 27, 2013, along with a photograph of the script's cover.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Promo 306 01.png Promo 306 02.png Promo 306 03.png Promo 306 04.png Promo 306 05.png Promo 306 06.png Promo 306 07.png Promo 306 08.png Promo 306 09.png Promo 306 10.png Promo 306 11.png BTS 306 01.png BTS 306 02.png BTS 306 03.png BTS 306 04.png BTS 306 05.png BTS 306 06.png BTS 306 07.png BTS 306 08.png BTS 306 09.png BTS 306 10.png BTS 306 11.png BTS 306 12.png BTS 306 13.png BTS 306 14.png BTS 306 15.png BTS 306 16.png BTS 306 17.png BTS 306 18.png BTS 306 19.png BTS 306 20.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Ariel-centric Category:Regina-centric Category:Snow-centric